


Tiny Towels lead to great Orgasms

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Finger Fucking, M/M, What Could be considered dub-con, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was tired of his roommate always waking him up in the morning, but he isn't so tired when he figures out the reason for it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off the prompt: Imagine your OTP+ as really awkward roommates.

Phil shuffled into the room and looked at Clint who was currently asleep, laying half-on and half-off his bed. Sighing, Phil threw his briefcase on the ground and flopped onto his own bed. As much as he liked working as an intern at one of the most prestigious law firms in the country as only a junior pre-law student, the hours were killing him.

Phil got up (*cough* woken up by his stupid roommate Clint *cough*) at 8 in the morning, went to his classes until 3PM, and worked until whenever the big wigs at the law firm deigned for him to go home (usually that was around 2 in the morning, or in today’s case, _3_ in the morning).

Falling asleep almost immediately, Phil had dreams of finally getting his roommate to shut up for five minutes by throwing the jerk onto his bed and having Phil’s cock shoved in his mouth.

It was a very satisfying dream for vengeance, not so satisfying for relieving tension (both in his body and around Clint in the morning).

Clint, oblivious as usual, just went about his morning workout and made _as much noise as possible._

Phil really did try and block it out, but there was only 2 pillows on his bed, and they were thin – not near enough fabric to block out Clint singing “Like A Virgin” while doing an innumerable amount of push-ups at 6:30 in the morning (Phil got _up_ at 8, didn’t mean he wasn’t already awake).

Phil knew Clint was on an archery scholarship and needed to stay in shape to keep it or he wouldn’t be able to stay at the school (from their random discussions trying to get to ‘know one another,’ Clint had told Phil he was a psychics major, and very, very poor).

Didn’t mean the asshole had to wake him up every morning after 3 hours of sleep goddammit.

Finally, at 8AM on the dot, Clint finished his workout and left to go take a shower. Phil, knowing that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep when he got back from said shower, got out of his bed and began to get ready for his day.

Clint came back into the room 20 minutes later in basically a hand towel, and Phil felt his eyes twitch.

Clint smiled at Phil and shrugged his shoulders, causing water to cascade down his body and the water in Phil’s mouth to dry up.

“Guys in the shower room took all the towels as a prank for the freshies, they forgot to leave mine so I had to improvise”

Phil’s eyes twitched again and he nodded slowly.

Clint smiled and walked to his bed, where he then leaned over to reach for something.

The towel left nothing to be imagined, and it was the sight of Clint rosy asshole that finally fried Phil’s brain after so long with no fucking sleep.

Before he was even aware of actions, Phil had Clint pressed down into his mattress by and was spitting onto Clint’s asshole before shoving two fingers in.

Clint screeched but didn’t push Phil away (which he could have, Phil was strong – but Clint was _way_ stronger). Phil used his fingers to fuck Clint’s hole wide open, and before he knew it, his cock was and out and thrusting into Clint’s body as fast as he could.

Clint was groaning and screeching with each in and out, his hands clenched on his bed sheets while Phil fucked into him.

Neither of them lasted too terribly long, and Phil was climaxing into Clint while Clint was coming over his mattress within minutes.

Groaning, Phil fell against Clint and panted softly against the back of the other boy’s neck.

It was several minutes later before Clint started to giggle and the embarrassment started to kick in.

“Uh…. What’s funny?” Phil almost stammered

Clint turned his head to look up at Phil, “Almost a year I’ve been trying to seduce you to fuck me Phil, almost a year and you snap when I wasn’t even trying”

Phil blinked, “Huh?”

Clint rolled his eyes, “I don’t need to get up early in the morning to work out you know – I get enough of that in practice. I was just doing that so you would ogle my muscles and my ass in hopes that you would eventually…. Well, fuck it”

Phil blinked again, “So you aren’t mad that I just fucked you?”

Clint rolled his eyes, “God no. I’ve been waiting for that all year. Jesus Christ Phil, I’ve been dreaming about being stuffed by your cock every night since we first became roommates.”

Phil nodded, everything finally making sense. “Well then… Does that mean you’ll stop working out so early so I can finally get some sleep?”

Clint smirked, “Only if you wake me up when you get home and fuck me into my mattress”

Phil didn’t even have to think about it, “Deal”    


	2. What A Way To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the same damn thing, over and over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Could you write a part two of Tiny Towels? Thanks

Phil shuffled into the room and looked at Clint who was currently asleep, laying half-on and half-off his bed. Sighing, Phil threw his briefcase on the ground and flopped onto his own bed. As much as he liked working as head lawyer at one of the most prestigious law firms in the country, the hours were killing him.

Phil got up (*cough* woken up by Clint *cough*) at 8 in the morning and worked until whenever his work was done enough for him to go home (usually that was around 2 in the morning, or in today’s case, 3 in the morning).

Falling asleep almost immediately, Phil had dreams of finally getting Clint to shut up for five minutes by throwing the jerk onto his bed and having Phil’s cock shoved in his mouth.

It was a very satisfying dream for vengeance, not so satisfying for relieving tension (both in his body and around Clint in the morning).

Clint, oblivious as usual, just went about his morning workout and made as much noise as possible.

Phil really did try and block it out, but there was only 2 pillows on his bed, and they were thin – not near enough fabric to block out Clint singing “I Kissed A Girl” while doing an innumerable amount of push-ups at 6:30 in the morning (Phil got up at 8, didn’t mean he wasn’t already awake).

Phil knew Clint was on an Olympic Archer and needed to stay in shape to keep going or he wouldn’t be able to have time for his other job (from their random discussions trying to get to ‘know one another,’ Clint had told Phil he loved psychics, but was very, very poor).

Didn’t mean the asshole had to wake him up every morning after 3 hours of sleep goddammit.

Finally, at 8AM on the dot, Clint finished his workout and left to go take a shower. Phil, knowing that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep when he got back from said shower, got out of his bed and began to get ready for his day.

Clint came back into the room 20 minutes later in basically a hand towel, and Phil felt his eyes twitch.

Clint smiled at Phil and shrugged his shoulders, causing water to cascade down his body and the water in Phil’s mouth to dry up.

“I guess all the other towels were in the wash”

Phil’s eyes twitched again and he nodded slowly.

Clint smiled and walked to his bed, where he then leaned over to reach for something.

The towel left nothing to be imagined, and it was the sight of Clint rosy asshole that finally fried Phil’s brain after so long with no fucking sleep.

Before he was even aware of actions, Phil had Clint pressed down into his mattress by and was spitting onto Clint’s asshole before shoving two fingers in.

Clint screeched but didn’t push Phil away (which he could have, Phil was strong – but Clint was way stronger). Phil used his fingers to fuck Clint’s hole wide open, and before he knew it, his cock was and out and thrusting into Clint’s body as fast as he could.

Clint was groaning and screeching with each in and out, his hands clenched on his bed sheets while Phil fucked into him.

Neither of them lasted too terribly long, and Phil was climaxing into Clint while Clint was coming over his mattress within minutes.

Groaning, Phil fell against Clint and panted softly against the back of the other man’s neck.

It was several minutes later before Clint started to giggle and the embarrassment started to kick in.

“You’re a little shit, you know that” Phil murmured happily against Clint’s neck. 

“Hey, give me some credit. It took me months to get you to this moment, and on the anniversary of that same incident no less” Clint said as he turned his head to press a kiss to Phil’s jaw.

Phil rolled his eyes and slowly pulled out of Clint to flop onto his back with a groan. “Why can’t you be normal and forget our anniversary like everyone else?”

Clint laughed and ran his fingers through Phil’s short hair. “Because we’ve been together for 20 years and I love you, and I don’t want to be normal”

Phil smiled and reached up to grab Clint and yank him back down to his level. “I’m a lucky man, and so are you Mr. Coulson”

Clint winked, “I’d like to think so Mr. Coulson”

Phil hummed, “Just make me a promise”

“Anything”

“For the love of god no more early wake up calls. I’m exhausted”

Clint smirked, “Okay babe. I’ll just have to exhaust you in other ways...”

Phil groaned, “I’m gonna die”

“Oh, but what a way to go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
